Rei e Peão
by 4EverHP
Summary: Severus Snape reflete sobre a sua condição trazendo uma analogia ao xadrez. Vejam se concordam com ele. Reviews please


Peão

Eu penso que nunca soube o que fazer, mas não sei se devo realmente acreditar nisso. Se eu estivesse no teu lugar, sim, tu que estás a ler esta confissão, eu não acreditaria.

Mas é o que eu penso realmente. Nunca fiz nada. Desde que nasci, sempre me senti um peão no meio dos grandes. Isso mesmo, um peão. Nunca me vi, e sei que nunca me verei, como o rei, que comanda todos, ou o bispo alheio a tudo, ou mesmo o cavaleiro, que formula a estratégia. Para além do peão, talvez seja parecido com a torre, se bem que houve inúmeros momentos em que desabei. No entanto, esta analogia do xadrez mostra bem quem sou: um peão, parte de um jogo sádico, que tenho muitas dúvidas de alguma vez ir acabar.

Podes perguntar-me se foi o destino que fez com que perdesse a única pessoa que me amava e que eu amava. Sinceramente… Às vezes penso que sim, penso que tudo encaixa demasiado bem para ter sido eu o culpado. Mas, no meu fundo, eu sei que não foi aquilo a que tu chamas destino. Como o Albus diria, o destino somos nós que o fazemos, logo, de uma maneira ou de outra, foi o destino. Eu amava a Lily, mas eu tinha um grande problema. Eu acho que nunca quis ir para os Slytherin nem mesmo antes de a conhecer, eu não sei dizer com certeza absoluta. Às vezes penso que a minha vida começou quando a conheci, por isso, eu nunca quis ir para os Slytherin, mas eu fui e, segundo o Albus, de novo, eu não deveria ter ido. Mas eu fui, e lá estava eu como um peão, alguém a quem era dada a missão de obedecer. E eu obedeci. E, por isso, magoei-a. E depois a raiva era tanta, não dela, mas de mim, da pessoa em que me estava a tornar, que eu me perdi. E o meu mundo desabou… A Lily virou costas e eu… Bem, eu continuei como o peão, parte de um jogo sádico de jovens ignorantes, que se divertiam mordazmente na sua ignorância.

Podes perguntar-me se alguma vez me quis tornar um Devorador da Morte. E eu sei, se for sincero, o que te responderei. Sim, eu quis tornar-me um Devorador da Morte. A partir de quando? Eu não sei dizer. Porquê? Também não sei dizer. Mas eu poderia dizer que a culpa de eu querer foi das desilusões que tive ao longo da minha vida, e eu até poderia acreditar nisso, se eu não soubesse que todas as pessoas se desiludem. Fui um fraco, não aguentei. Mais uma vez fui um peão, parte de um jogo sádico das consequências do caminho que eu mesmo tracei.

O que é irónico na vida é que, às vezes, são as coisas que nos fazem cair, que também nos ajudam a levantar. O que é irónico é que comigo isso aconteceu. Quando eu ouvi a profecia, como o fiel peão, eu passei-a. Oh, talvez tenha sido um dos momentos mais gloriosos da minha vida… As regalias, a confiança, o respeito, tudo isto ganho por tão pouco… Foi também um dos momentos mais sujos da minha vida… Eu era um peão, mas um peão suficientemente instruído para perceber que aquele respeito, aquelas regalias não valiam nada… E então, quando soube que ela corria perigo, que a sua existência estava em jogo, oh, esse foi o momento mais honrado que eu tive: mudar de lado.

**_Não foi um peão que veio ter comigo naquela noite, Severus_…**

Ouço a voz do Albus dentro da minha cabeça, enquanto esta se move com censura. O Albus é um tolo! Nunca pensei dizer isto do homem admirado por todo o nosso mundo, mas é a mais pura verdade, ele é um tolo. Só um tolo acreditaria em mim, só um tolo acreditaria que eu poderia ser útil, só um tolo acreditaria no amor tão cegamente, só um tolo acreditaria num miúdo Gryffindor arrogante e altruísta como Harry Potter. Mas o Albus é um tolo com classe. Daqueles tolos que facilmente se transformam em reis, não pela sua nascença, mas por merecimento próprio.

Eu não sou um tolo e, por isso, sou um peão. Um peão que nunca poderá ser rei, tolhido por pessoas maiores do que si, guiado por uma vontade insana de ser feita justiça pelas suas próprias razões, mas do lado do rei, porque o objetivo é o mesmo: Vencer! Eu quero vencer porque o lado **N**egro tirou-me a alegria de viver, eu quero vingança! O Albus quer vencer porque é o correto, porque o nosso lado é que é o bom.

Peão e Rei, eis a grande diferença que nos separa, Albus Dumbledore! Tu és o Rei, um homem nobre, honrado como um rei deve ser. Eu sou um peão, cuja única honra é pertencer a uma causa nobre, mesmo que pelas razões erradas. Eu faço parte de um jogo sádico de dois mundos, um homem sujo, manchado de sangue igualmente sujo, mas também de sangue inocente, sangue que assombra os meus dias já tão escuros.

Porquê esta confissão? Porquê esta carta? Será a confissão de um peão importante? A história ensina-nos que os peões não aparecem nos livros, que não são cantados à chama das fogueiras, que deixam de existir no momento em que morrem. Eu não tenho pretensões de ser mais do que àquilo que sou. Um peão. Nada mais. Nada menos. A melhor parte disto? É que eu faço parte de um jogo sádico, mas um jogo justo. Um dos lados cairá. Qual? Eu não sei dizer. A única coisa que sei dizer é que eu, como fiel peão, defenderei o meu lado, até às minhas últimas forças.

**_Severus, por favor…_**

Albus olha-me cheio de súplica nos olhos. O Rei a pedir pela morte. Um peão, a ter que matar aquele que o honra. O que é maior? A honra ou o desejo de vingança?

**_Avada Kedavra!_**

E já nem honra resta a este peão.


End file.
